Until We Meet Again
by klainecrisscolferforever
Summary: Got the idea after the episode last night... I was so pissed off because they didn't give us enough #Reamy before they just ripped it away from us which is bull, but here's this little nugget I drummed up while I had free time. Let me know if you prefer this one shot or a full length based on it. Love you guys xoxoxo
1. Chapter 1

It's been four years since I lost The one person who have constantly been on my mind since we broke up my sophomore year of high school. After graduation three weeks ago, I decided to visit home before heading off to New York, where I will be starting my new job in three months as a studio producer and I couldn't be more excited. I wanted to get settled a month before, so a month to just spend with my family and Shane of course, is just what the doctor ordered. College was brutal, but I don't regret my decision to pursue my dream of being someone I and everyone could be proud of. I've been home for almost two whole weeks when my mom, asks me to do the grocery shopping while she goes off to work. I willingly go because it beats just sitting watching TV all day with nothing to do. Karma has her internship at a music studio, Lauren is out with Theo, and Shane is somewhere with Duke (IKR monogamy, who knew), and that just leaves me... Amy the single lady. Times like these I reflect on my past relationships and how I wish some things could have gone differently. After The breakup, I dated Felix for about two months before I just wasn't feeling it. Yes, he was very attracted, but he never made my heart race like she did. After him, I dated a girl I met my first year of college, it lasted about 6 months before I caught her in bed with some stranger. Needless to say that was the end of that. After her, it was mindless dates that I can't even or care to remember. After awhile I kind of just shut that part of my life down, no real relationships, minimal dates because of people wanting to set me up. I wasn't in a rut, I just didn't care enough to keep trying when all I thought about was her. Reagan was my first serious girlfriend and she was two years older than me. My sophomore year, I was 16 and she was 18, we broke up because of numerous reasons that I can't even remember now. I always thought that Karma was the love of my life when I realized that I had feelings for another girl, and not just any girl, but my best friend. Things were really awkward and insane for awhile, me sleeping with her not-boyfriend and all, but we moved past that and I couldn't be happier. But everything got better. She had her guy and I had Reagan and we were the best of friends again. Now here I am, finally in that place that Reagan was all those years ago and yet I don't have her, but I want her. I want her so bad it still hurts that we ever had to say goodbye. Walking through the aisle way, my wondering off caused me to ram my cart into another one.

"Dammit! I am so sorry, are you okay?" I hurriedly say when I realized I knocked the other person on the ground.

"Yeah. No worries, you just made me hurt my ass, but no real damage," the person chuckles, an all too familiar sound.

"R-r-reagan?" I breath once my mouth caught up with my brain.

"Wow. Shrimp Girl," I help her up and we just stare at each other like we were seeing each other for the first time, and it seemed like we were. I dressed a little more girly with a hint of tomboy, with fitted jeans, baby doll flats, and my donut tank top (I said a hint). She on the other hand was gorgeous, her hair was shorter with the purple tips still present, wearing a purple mini skirt, a white tank covered by her black leather jacket, and heeled boots.

"W-w-what, what are you doing h-here?" I manage to stammer out feeling like an idiot.

"Visiting and you?" she seems so calm and nonchalant about running into me. Maybe she doesn't love me anymore, I mean it's been four years, a lot can change in that time.

"Visiting for the next few weeks," I inform feeling very awkward and out of place and that has never happened since I've known Reagan. I have always felt insanely comfortable around her, and no it's a whole different ball game.

"Well, it was great to see you. Bye," I say rushing off before I felt worse about the whole situation.

"Amy!" I stop in my tracks and turn. She moves forward and next thing I know, she is pulling me into a tight hug. On instinct and because I really really wanted to, I hugged back just as tight.

"I missed you," I whisper in her hair seeing how I am still the taller of us both.

"Missed you too, so much." We break apart out of the embrace, but still in the same space, just to stare at each other with tear stained faces. Soon I realize that I really need to get back home, I let her go, but grab her hand.

"Will you have dinner with me tonight? I would really love to catch up and talk if that's okay with you," I ask really wanting her to say yes. She smiles that beautiful smile that sends a shutter through my veins and chill down my spine.

"I would love to." After exchanging information we say our goodbyes and I leave with a smile on my face and hope in my heart for a new start with the one that got away who I refuse to ever let go again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry! I am such a bad writer to keep you guys waiting. I've been so busy, a lot has happened to where I just couldn't deal and I rather you wait for my best rather than a pile crap! Here is the second chapter, I'm still working out where I want to go, but I have a pretty good layout. No story is on hiatus, it's just taking me more time than I like to post everything. I seriously love the feedback and comments and love you guys show to all of my writings, not just this one because you seriously make my day! Thanks again for hanging in there with me and I promise another chapter of either Summer Lovin' or Made To Love You is on its way soon. Love love love love you guys xoxoxoxo

Chapter 2

After the encounter with Reagan, I rush home, put the groceries away and call Shane. I don't give a fuck what he and Duke are doing, but I need my favorite GBF, like right now. He answers on the fifth ring and all I hear is heavy breathing and 'Duke stop,' followed my giggling. Shane is fucking giggling, still getting used to that and it's been almost six damn years of off and on between the two.

"Shane! Dammit, put it away for a second, this is important!" I exclaimed still reeling from the last half hour.

"What? Hold up. Duke, honey I'm on the phone, just give me a minute and I'm all yours," I hear the smacking of lips and am immediately nauseous of the lovely dovey shit. Yeah, definitely still getting used to this side of Shane.

"Okay. What the hell are you talking about? What's happening?"

"Well, mom had me do the grocery shopping because she had to work, Lauren was gone, and Bruce was already at work. Anyway, I was going down the snack aisle because lets face it, that's where the donuts are, and I rammed my cart into someone else's and made them fall," I explained like it is the most life changing story ever, which in my case it could be.

"Damn, you are such a klutz boo. Amy, you are 21 years old, learn to watch where you're going, huh. Anyway, I don't see why you're so excited about knocking someone on their ass, continue," he laughs at my expense. I roll my eyes because no matter how much I love him, he can work my last nerve.

"Anyway, I went to help the person up and guess who it was..." I say before he interrupts yet again.

"W-w-who w-was it?" I hear him stammer and immediately know that he and Duke are back at it.

"Ewww seriously dudes?! You can't wait?" I complain.

"Duke! Sorry Ames," he says not sounding sorry at all.

"Anyway, you will never guess, it was Reagan!" I yell super excited.

"HOLY SHIT! Seriously?! Well tell me everything and don't leave anything out! Sorry babe, story time, give us some time," he says letting me know I have his full attention ready for gossip. I go over everything that happened and he laughed some more at my expense. When I told him about tonight, it was like listening to Karma squeal over something Liam related or cutsey. Cue more eye rolling on my end.

"This is AMAZING! The love gods are looking upon you! You have a second chance to fall back in love, get married, have lesbian sex, have babies, and live gayly ever after," he squeals on the other end. "Okay, so when and where is this date?"

"First, it's not a date, at least I don't think it is. Anyway, I don't know where, but she texted me that she will be here at around 7 pm. I'm just relaxing until then," I tell him which he replies with a dramatic gasp.

"7 pm? You should be getting ready right now!" he yelled startling me to death.

"Dude, it's 4:30 now, I have plenty of time to throw something on before she gets here," I explain.

"Throw something on? Who are you and what have you done to my new fashionable LBF? You know what no worries, I'm on my way. See you in 15," he says before hanging up, not giving me a chance to argue. True to his word, he is waltzing in my house like he lives here, which he practically does if he isn't with Duke or Liam.

"Okay first thing's first, outfits. You are not going out with a damn donuts tank on or anything else food related. We are going for sexy casual, a little more girly. Next, hair and makeup is a must. I know you hate makeup, but a natural look will suit your skin tone perfectly," he says while leading me up the stairs.

"Oh, boy. What would I do without you?" I quip with heavy sarcasm.

"I wonder the same thing sometimes. Now let's get to work," he states as he throws the doors of my closet open. After about an hour or so of clothes flying, shoe throwing, and accessories scattered, I have a Shane approved outfit. Next, was my hair, which is now in a messy bun seeing how my day consisted of food shopping and television.

"Oh my God! Reagan saw your hair like this? And she still agreed to go out with you, she has got to still be in love with you," he says untangling my hair and beginning to brush.

"Hey! First, I had no idea I was going to run into her, or anyone at the store. Secondly, it is not a date dork. It's just catching up over a bite to eat, it is not a big deal. Plus, we don't even know if she is single or what, so I refuse to get my hopes up," I finish a little sadly. I never actually stopped to think about if she found someone else. Someone she loves more and thinks is way better for her than the likes of me. Suddenly, I feel arms around me and I look up to see Shane giving me sympathetic eyes, like he knows what I am thinking and feels bad.

"I know what you are thinking. Stop it now Amy," he demands hugging me from behind.

"What if she found someone else? Someone better than me who is on the same level as her and knows her better than I ever did or will? What if I am just kidding myself into thinking I was ever good enough for someone as wonderful as her? She could still see me as the 16 year old confused sophomore, who couldn't figure out who I was," I say as a tear threatened to fall, but I wouldn't let it. Karma may have been the person I went to when things went bad with Reagan, but Shane knew the ends and outs of what I was feeling and how I coped with everything. I told Karma and Lauren the minimum, while Shane knew everything.

"Hey now, stop. You are beyond good enough for Reagan or anyone else. I know it was hard to say goodbye, but this is your chance to start over and the right way. No lies or secrets can stand in your way like they did back then. Reagan would be lucky to have you back in her life, and that is a fact. Don't sell yourself short because of bad timing and confusion. Just let everything be and see where it goes. And listen Reagan or no Reagan, I will be right here like I always have and always will be okay," he smiles down at me. I smile back and pull my best gay into the tightest hug I can at this awkward angle.

"Okay, now let's get you beautiful, Reagan won't know what hit her!" We set off to work, making me 'not-date' ready.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Surprisingly enough all the extra primping that I didn't plan on doing, took all the free time I had, so by 7 pm I was ready to go in my purple knee length casual dress with a dark gray sweater, topping everything off with my own four inch heeled boots. My hair was up in a curly ponytail with strains of hair surrounding my face. I must say, I look rather good, but that didn't ease the nervousness I felt. Shane decided to wait with me and leave when I do, back to Duke's to do God knows what. When 7:15 pm arrived, the doorbell rang, which Shane graciously answered, seeing how I was still so nervous. Out of nowhere I heard a squeal from Shane, and the all too familiar laugh of _her._ I slowly walk towards the front door to see one of my best friends and former girlfriend locked into a tight embrace. It dawned on me that not only did I lose a girlfriend, Shane lost a friend that he got along with fairly well. It sucked that everyone's relationship with Reagan was severed because of ill timing. My parents loved her, Lauren didn't despise her, and Shane adored her. Karma never really liked her for whatever reasons, but that's in the past. I don't know what happened at that catering event, but they were on pretty okay terms before the split.

"It's great to see you Rae!" Shane exclaimed pulling away from the hug.

"You too babe! I really missed you Shane!" she replies smiling brightly.

"I bet not as much as you miss dear old Ames," he teases which causes me and her to blush.

"Shane, stop," I say drawing attention my way. Reagan and I locked eyes and for a moment everything around us disappeared and we were in our own little world. Shane cleared his throat after what seemed like hours of silence which was only a few short seconds.

"Well, I'll let you two lovebirds get on with it. I have a date with some TLC and D.U.K.E, but substitute a few letters," he said with a wink before walking out to his car. I roll my eyes, and share a look with Reagan before we burst with laughter.

"He seriously hasn't changed a bit," she says once the laughter dies down.

"Except the monogamy thing, didn't expect him to be the type. But he is still definitely Shane," I say looking over at her. My breath hitch as I take in her appearance. She is dressed in leather fitted pants, a purple tank, with her famous leather jacket, and her black heeled boots. Her hair, though shorter, still goes past her ears, which she is wearing straight with those purple tips I fell in love with so long ago.

"I didn't plan this," she says out of the blue.

"W-w-what? What do you mean?" I stumble over my words.

"We match," she laughs. I look down at my outfit and back at her and burst into another fit of laughter.

"I guess we do," I say after catching my breath. She smiles my way, "You look amazing Shrimps."

"So do you Rae. Shall we go?" I asks really anxious for this 'not-date.'

"Yeah, our reservation is at 8 pm, so we better get going," she holds the door open for me. After I lock up, I turn to see that she still has her truck, which so happens to be the location of many before curfew makeout sessions. I blush as I climb into the seat and buckle up, not knowing where we were going, but excited to be going with her.

RARARARARARARARA

Reagan's POV

My mind is racing with so many thoughts that I am just torn. I never imagined upon coming back home that I would run into Amy Raudenfield of all people. It's been years, but those same feelings and reactions from way back then has returned full force. When I saw her again, my breath hitched, my heart raced, and my eyes lingered and soaked in all her beauty. I noticed her before she noticed me, which would explain my ass kissing the aisle floor. She looks the same with more confidence, more girly attire, and her hair a little shorter but not by much with highlights. She was absolutely beautiful, and yeah the feelings came back, but so did the pain of ever having to say goodbye.

"I see Eleanor is still alive and kicking," Amy says breaking me out of my thoughts. I chuckle at that because I seriously can't believe she remembered her name.

"Yeah, well having my job, people thought I should get rid of her, and 'upgrade' but too many memories so Ellie stays," I say in response.

"Yeah, this car does hold a lot of memories doesn't it." We fall into a pregnant silence that continues the rest of way to the restaurant. I look over to see Amy's reaction as I pull into the lot and I see recognition cross her face. Once the car is in park, we share a look and burst into laughter.

"Oh wow. I haven't thought about this place in years. I can't believe it's still here," she says looking at the marque on the building.

"Yeah, I've been here maybe once since the break up and thought what the hell," I say unbuckling and stepping out of the car while she did the same. We walk in side by side through the Communal doors and take a look around. The place looks generally the same with a few improvements here and there. This place holds so much history from our first real fight, meeting the infamous Karma, Amy's allergic reaction, making up and making out in the parking lot. Besides the donut shop a little ways from Hester in the next town, this is where we had our dates, just the two of us alone or with Shane and Lauren.

"Wow, hasn't changed a bit right," Amy says once we're seating.

"Right. A few things are different, but it's just the way I remember it," I agree. The air is once again silent and I have no idea what to say, where to start.

"So..." she said at the same time I said, "W-what..." We both giggled like teen girls and blushed profusely.. "You first Shrimps," I insisted.

"Well, what have you been up to these last few years?" She ask nervously.

I smile at her adorableness, "Well after the tour, the band invited me to California, where I spent a few months learning a few things from everyone ranging from music producers to managers. Even took some night courses to develop my sound, saved up some money, and now I have a small record studio that's been doing well for about two years." I finish leaving me slightly embarrassed for some reason. Music runs through my veins and I'm proud that I was able to make my dreams come true.

"I'm really proud of you Rea. What you have accomplished is so amazing and I'm happy for your success," she replies with a genuine smile.

"Thanks Amy, that really means a lot. So what about you? What have you been up to Ames?"

She stammer a little seeming nervous once again, and I don't understand why.

"W-w-well, I uhm, I graduated a few weeks ago, majoring in business and film. I got a job where I was interning and I will be starting in September. So for now, I am just hanging out here with my family and Shane of course, until I have to go back."

I'm a bit confused, and I'm sure my face shows it, so I ask, "Go back? Go back where if you don't mind me asking," I say.

"New York, the job is in New York where I went to school." My insides jumped for joy when she said those words. I can't believe we are seriously in the same state for our careers. I moved to New York after Cali with the help of my dad. I had my studio set up in the Manhattan area where I am in walking distance from my condo. No roommates this time, thank you very much, but it's a small yet spacious two bed room for when my sister visits or my dad.

"Wow, that's great shrimps! I am seriously proud of you too. You've accomplished so much and you're only 21 years old," I say no doubt wearing a beaming smile at the thought of my Shrimps taking on the world. Just then, the waitress comes over to take our orders, we are sharing a table with four others. When she finally leaves after not so subtly trying to flirt with me, I roll my eyes when I catch Amy looking hella awkward out of the corner of my eye.

"So, anyone special in your life Shrimp Girl?" I say to bring her back to our conversation and not the bimbo of a waitress.

"Oh, uhm, no, not really, no," she stumbles over her words, looking adorable. _Okay stop it Reagan, be cool._ I think to myself. No need to get my hopes up, but hey, it's nice to dream even for a little while.

"Sorry you didn't find what you were looking for, you will though because you deserve it," I say because it's the truth.

"Well thanks, but I'm done looking. I actually think I found the one, but you know sometimes life can throw you a curve-ball and you have to say goodbye before you say hello again. I've had a few relationships over the years, until I just said forget it, and focused on school. All my friends have somebody, but I'm actually okay just doing me and waiting for the right person," she says taking a sip of her water.

"I can appreciate that. Honestly, I've just been trying to get myself together, to really think about relationships. I had one for about a year before things just got bad, so I just put all my energy into my career, and it paid off. I'm in no rush, but when I find that person, I will definitely know," I say though in my mind, everything in me is screaming that Amy is the one for me.

When our dishes come, we eat in silence the first few minutes before we grew out of awkwardness. Then, we were talking non-stop for the rest of the evening, talking about our families, college experiences, and just reminiscing without the pressure of time hanging over us. It was like getting to know each other all over again and I really loved that though I learned new things, my Shrimps that I fell in love with so long ago is still there. The evening came to a close and I paid the bill, with a lot of resistance from Amy, and we headed out. The drive was mostly silent, but this time, it was a comfortable silence that felt like us just being us. As I pulled into her drive way, we sit for a second, not wanting to be apart, but not wanting to overstay our welcome.

"So, what are you doing tomorrow?" she suddenly asks.

"Nothing. I'm free all summer until it's back to work. What did you have in mind?" I ask curiously.

"Well, so we didn't really talk about the red-headed elephant that was in my life and still is. Karma has classes followed by her internship, and I volunteered to watch Kaitlynn. I was wondering -" I interrupt because who is Kaitlynn?

"Who is Kaitlynn?"

"Karma's daughter. Karma dropped out of school for a year because she got pregnant and ta da, I have a goddaughter who I love very much no matter how much her daddy annoys me," she chuckles. "So what do you say to going to the zoo with us? I know it's probably not your thing, but I would really love it, if you would join us," she bites her bottom lip nervously, and it took everything not to groan at the act, knowing it does things to me even now.

"I would love to go," I say putting her out of her misery. "Just text me when and where, and I'll be there."

"I definitely will. Thanks for tonight Rea, I really had fun, you know after the awkwardness disappeared."

"Yeah, me too. And there is no reason we can't be friends. We're here for an entire summer, so we will hopefully be seeing a lot of each other. I really missed you Amy and I'm kinda glad you knocked me on my ass today," I laugh at her expense and after pouting for a second, she joined right in. When we finally calm down, I caught myself staring at Amy, and my heart contradicted at realizing how much I really missed her. It's been about six years and I have yet to shake her from my dreams, my thoughts, my heart. I suddenly snap back into reality and clear my throat.

"So tomorrow?"

"Definitely," she smiles and hugs me goodbye before getting out of my truck. I watch her go through the front door where she turns and waves for a final time before going inside. I sit right there in the driveway for a few seconds just smiling like an idiot before gassing up Ellie and driving off. Today was definitely the greatest day I've had in a long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Look who is updating! I have had probably one of the worst few months in awhile, but I am here to stay and to keep fighting. Thank you guys for constantly brightening my day with comments, favorites, and follows, it means so much to me! Silly me is now working on four full length stories that are exciting to write, yet stressful. So enjoy this chapter and I will be seeing you sooner rather than later xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, EXCEPT KAITLYNN 3

Chapter 4 Amy's POV

Karma dropped off my little munchkin early this morning around 6 am. I haven't told her about seeing or talking with Reagan, I wanted to wait everything out, plus she had to run off to her classes. Katie woke up around 9 am after putting her back to bed upon her arrival. I have been texting Reagan none stop since last night, and we agreed on going to the zoo around noon, just to beat the crowd. That gave me just enough time to get Kaitlynn and myself ready for the day. I fixed breakfast, donuts and coffee for me (duh) and hot cereal and formula for my favorite 15 month old little girl. After breakfast, I first cleaned up and dressed Katie, before settling her in her play pin located in my room, then I scurry off to get ready. Just then, I heard Lauren come into the bathroom with baby girl in her arms.

"Mom said, you wanted to talk to me?" she then thought about the predicament, "Well not now, but she said to come home."

"Yeah, I did. I'll be done in a sec. Can you make sure all of her juice and snacks for the day are packed in her bag. I don't want to forget anything," I shout from the shower. She nods and hurries away talking to the baby and making her laugh. I smile at the fact that she loves spending time with Kaitlynn. There is no denying that we have all had our differences in the past, but things were better and that made me happy. Her and Karma still argued when given the chance, but having Katie brought us all together in some strange way. Lauren and Theo were honorary aunt and uncle, and Shane and I were the godparents being the best friends of the parents. I turn off the water and stepped into the cool air of the bathroom. I quickly get dressed, seeing as it is now 11:25 am, and let my hair air dry. I walk in the kitchen to find Lauren and the munchkin in a tickle fight, fits of giggles pouring out of them both. I smiled, entering the room and sat across from my sister and goddaughter.

"So, what's up Amy?"

"Well, I wanted to fill you in, before Shane got ahold of you. So today, Katie and I are going to the zoo," I start.

"Awww, Katie Boo! You going to see monkeys?! Are you excited?" The baby nods her head excitedly and clapped, beginning to sprout excited gibberish.

"Yeah, we are, and we're going with someone."

"Oh, Ames! You finally found someone?! That's great, you know we were all so worried about you. You should be happy and not set that aside to be a lonely workalcholic."

"Hurtful! First, I didn't meet anyone and second stop having secret meetings with everyone to discuss my love life. I am just starting out with my career, so of course I want to just focus on that. If I meet someone, then I meet someone, no rush on my part," I said glaring at her with no real force behind it. I know that my friends worry because I haven't had a stable relationship in awhile, plus I was never really into anyone like I was into Reagan.

"Wait, so who is it? Oliver? Haven't heard from him in a few months. Felix? Eww, no offense, but just no. Not that bi-witch right? If so, I will punched her in the eye," she stopped herself mindful of the baby that's present and repeats everything.

"No, no, and hell no. I'm not that stupid, but it's... Reagan," I say waiting to gauge her reaction. Her face scrunched up in confusion, before realization struck. She set Kaitlynn down to run off and play with something, who knows what and turned to me.

"WHAT?! Amy really? You found her after all this time? How in the fuck did this happen?" she was a little too excited for just another outing with my ex.

"Lauren, calm down dude. It is not that big of a deal," I try my best to keep her outburst at library level, with no success whatsoever.

"No big deal?! Really Amy, this is what you've been hoping for. I know you, I know that even when you were with that boring sack of crap and bitch from hell, you still loved Reagan. I know that you cried harder over her than even Karma's rejection," she winced at the mention of _that._ "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's okay, I am really happy that it happened now that I think about it. It really needed to happen, so that I could understand who I am and what I am. So no worries, but yes, I ran into her yesterday at the grocery store, we talked a little awkwardly. Then we went out, AS FRIENDS," I emphasized. "last night and now yeah, we're taken Katie to the zoo. Everything is in the name of friendship, but I wanted to tell you because Shane has a big ass mouth, and would have changed the story completely."

"Amy," she states calmly taking my hand. "I KNOW you, like I said, so I know there is more to this little reunion. Do you still love her Ames?" She is making eye contact which I try my damnest to avoid like the plague.

"It doesn't matter. We just don't work and that's okay. Being her friend is enough. I really missed her and now she's back in my life, for the summer at least. But I'm fine, really, it's just seeing her after so long caused everything to overwhelm me at once. I'll get over it, it's what I do. When I'm not wanted by the people I want, I get over it," I whisper as a single tear cascaded down my face. I've have always been confident in who I am and I loved being me. But over the years of mistreatment and bullshit relationships, it changes you and now I don't feel as confident anymore and it sucks. I know it's definitely out of character for Amy Raudenfield to feel things other than humor, hunger, and happiness, but I do have other feelings. It just took getting my heart broken, by the first man I've ever loved to bring them to surface. When my dad left, I suppressed everything around everyone else, except Karma. She was my shoulder to cry on while others got a mask of sarcasm, lame jokes, and eyerolls. Then came Karma, who was no longer my shoulder to cry on, but another broken heart. We eventually got passed everything and remained best friends, yet I turned to my sister and GBF more often these days.

"Amy, you know I am here for you always. But I must say, you sound so fucking stupid right now. You deserve everything and more because you are an amazing person. Don't let some fuck faces stop you from seeing how great you are, including Karma. As much as I love that baby in there, her mom's a fucking idiot, but I digress because that is over and I'm glad it is. But the likes of your dad, Karma, Felix, or that bitch who must not be named, should never stop you from being happy. There are only two people I've seen you light up over since I've known you and that is that little girl in there, and Reagan. You were happy Ames and I want that for you. So get your head out of your ass sister dear, and go find your happily ever after. We all have ours, now it's time for you to have yours," she finishes before checking the time and rising from her seat. "Now if you will excuse me, I have to get to work, so I will see you later," we hug goodbye, "remember what I said." I stay seated really thinking about what Lauren said as she hugs and kisses Katie goodbye and leaves the house. She made a lot of points, but I am still reluctant to screw things up. I look at the clock at the same time I hear the knock on the door. After picking up Kaitlynn, I walk towards the door to let Reagan in. My breath hitch as the door swings open to reveal the love of my life. _Sappy much Amy, reel it in, get it together!_

"W-w-wow you look g-great Rea," I stammer out. _So fucking pretty._

"So do you, Shrimps," she flashes her beautiful smile at me. "And who is this little cutie?" she then coos at the little girl in my arms.

"This is Kaitlynn, Katie for short. Can you say hi baby girl?" I say to her which earned me a giggle and a little head hiding in my shoulder.

"She's beautiful. So you guys ready to hit it?"

"Yeah, just let me get her bag and my purse, and we're all set." I made quick work of grabbing everything I needed. We decided to take my car, seeing how Katie's carseat is in there. Within a few moments, we were ready to go and heading out the door. The drive over was a silent one, except for the gibbered conversation of my munchkin in the backseat. We get to the zoo a little after noon, and thankfully the lines weren't long and it seemed to be a slow day. Once we are out of the car, I strap Katie in her stroller and pay our way in. We spent the day venturing every nook and cranny of the zoo, seeing lions, tigers, and bears oh my. Today was a carefree day with the two loves of my lives. Reagan looked to be having a blast, while I just took in this moment and thought of what could've been. This could've been us, now or years from now. Married, kids, family outings, and just being happy. But I couldn't allow myself to dwell for too long on a fantasy when right now reality was pretty great.

"So, how did you like today? I say heading towards the exit with a now sleeping child.

"Today was definitely fun, we have to do this again. I love this little ball of sunshine already, even if she is Karma's," she chuckles which makes me snicker a little.

"Hey! Karma's matured a little since Kaitlynn came along. It was a crazy time for us all, seeing how we were in school and her parents were retired, and everything just got out of control for awhile. Unfortunately, Liam's parents passed in a plane crash which made him and his sister co-owners of the family business. He dropped out of Art School and took an active roll in the company. He's a good provider for Katie, he makes sure to spend time with her, and now he and Karma are engaged. It took some doing, but we've all changed since high school. Some good and some not too bad," I inform her.

"Didn't know that. Sorry to hear about Liam's parents and how rough things were, but I'm glad everyone's okay and doing well," she sports a genuine smile.

"Yeah everyone's really happy these days," I say while now strapping Katie back into her car seat. After about two hours in the park, she is really wiped out.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Amy, are you happy?" I think about her question and my mind goes back to the conversation I had with Lauren, just this morning. _I don't know am I?_


	5. Chapter 5

YAY! Two chapters in two days! That is awesome! Hope you enjoy it and I love and appreciate you guys so much xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, BUT KAITLYNN :)

Chapter 5 Reagan's POV

The way she avoided the question didn't go unnoticed by me. Today was great, and then I had to make it all awkward again. I was really hoping for an answer, so that I could give an answer. I mean, maybe I don't know either though. I am happy with my career, my family life could be better, but not complaining, having someone to love is a dream that I can't wait to make come true. But happiness isn't defined by what we don't have right? Well anyway, no noise, but the radio seeing how the little munchkin is knocked. Suddenly one of my favorite songs come on, a song that I couldn't listen to for awhile after the break up. It was our song, and I notice her face brighten a little bit. I reach over and turn up the radio. We look at each other before smiling and bursting out in song. The fun we used to have is now painting sweet memories for me and I'm sure for Amy as well. This is what I was missing, having fun, being loved, loving someone, and having a family. At the zoo one or maybe three people complimented me on my beautiful family, and I couldn't help but blush and say thank you. How I wish this was my family, a future with Amy is all I've dreamed up since we met. But life has a way of throwing so much crap at you that it just makes you have to step back and ask if it's worth it. Amy will always and forever be worth it. We weren't ready then, but maybe we're ready now.

RARARARARARARARA

When we finally reach Shrimps house again, we sit quietly for awhile just being. Minds racing, hearts beating out of control, and just thinking. Soon we gather our things, and the sleeping toddler in the back seat.

"Do you have to leave?" she asks once she places Katie in her crib to finish her nap.

"Not really. What did you have in mind?" She takes a deep breath.

"I know I've been making things awkward, so I want a do-over. Why don't we pop in a movie, eat popcorn, there's wine and beer, and just talk. I really did miss you Rea, and I think we are long overdue for a real conversation," she says bitting her lower lip in the most sexy way. It has been awkward, but not so much on Amy's part as my own. I think my re-occuring feelings are keeping me from being myself. Myself that is confident, cool, collected, and brutally honest about every damn thing.

"Okay, sure." Her beautiful face breaks out into the biggest grin I've ever seen on her and she races off to get everything set up. I sit down on the sofa, ah the memories, and wait for Amy's return.

"So pick whatever you want, you know where everything is so have at it," she says plopping down right next to me. I pick a movie at random, something I know we've both seen before, which gives us room to actually talk.

"So you didn't answer my question," I start off the conversation.

"And what question is that?" she quirks an eyebrow.

"Are you happy Ames?"

I can tell she is pondering the thought as she bites her bottom lip and avoid eye contact.

"I'm not miserable," she starts off. "I have a great job that I'm starting soon. My family is great and closer than ever, my friendship with Karma is back on the right track, I'm tolerating Liam, Shane and Lauren are the best friends I never knew I needed. That beautiful little girl in there means the world to me. I haven't found love, though I may have a long time ago and blew it," she whispers the last part. "I mean I'm happy to an extent, but I can't really complain about my life." I nod my head in understanding because I do understand. Everything is totally fine and wonderful except for the love lives.

"What about you? Are you happy?"

"I'm getting there. Great career, great home, just looking for someone to share it all with," I smile at her.

"I see. Whatever happened to the girlfriend you had that I met? She seemed nice, whatever happened to her?" Ah I remember that girlfriend very well. She was right after Amy, not a rebound, but nothing as serious as I originally thought. We just grew apart, but remained good friends. She is actually dating one of my old roommates, and they are very happy.

"That, uhm, didn't work out so well. We just realized that we were better off as friends, and now that's what we are," I inform the love of my life.

"Sorry to hear that. Were there others after her?" _Look who's finally talking to me._

"A few, but nothing serious really. The longest was about a year, and that was before I caught her in our bed with some girl that was making eyes at her when we went out one night. Apparently it started on that night and lasted for a good month or so. Kicked her out and that was kind of the end for me with relationships. I started really focusing on my career and it's been the best distraction to not get my heart broke again," I explain.

"Oh yeah, I know the feeling all to well," she smiles sadly at me. "I thought everything was great, and it was until it wasn't. Lauren was visiting and we went out, when we came back we found her and some girl I didn't know. She wasn't even sorry, she's been doing it for awhile with several people, 'just having fun,' so I kicked them both out. We didn't live together thank god, but she had a key seeing how she still lived in the dorms, but stayed with me on the weekends. You should have seen Laur go after her, I mean it was crazy and hilarious that someone so small can pack a mean punch," she chuckles. "Before her it was this guy named Felix," I suck in a breath at that. "He was sweet and awesome, but he left so we remained friends. And we're better off as friends too. He's actually engaged to a great girl, she's awesome," she says with a smile that I can't help but return. "Yeah, but after her, I just stopped and focused on school and my internship, and I don't regret it for a second. But sooner or later, you get tired of being the fifth wheel, hell even Shane is in a committed on again off again relationship." We both laugh at that. I still wrap my head around an monogamous Shane. We talk ideally about school and our careers, me leaving out that I'm based in New York. I don't want to get either of our hopes up for being in the same city when we don't know what this summer will bring. But I am really hoping it brings us back to each other.

RARARARARARARARA

Amy's POV

Reagan and I have been spending almost every day together. On the days we aren't together, we are in constant communication. It is safe to say I'm falling more and more in love with her and I don't know how to handle it. I never wanted my feelings to get in the way of our new friendship and they haven't so far. However, it's getting harder and harder to suppress the urge to kiss her, caress her, make love to her. We've had a few close encounters where we always kiss, but we manage to snap out of it, out of fear of either rejection or messing up what they have. We've gone out together alone, with Shane and Duke, with Lauren and Theo, and with Kaitlynn. We've had one dinner with Karma and Liam, and vowed to never ever again. As much as I love Karma, her and Liam, either too cutsy or arguing, are not the greatest dinner guest. We hang out with them separately or together, more Karma then Liam, but never together. This summer as been one of the absolute greatest. Today we are bike riding to the park, and having a picnic. I know what you're thinking, but friends do stuff like this so eyeroll at you. Anyway, we go up the trail and I cannot be more grateful at the fact that I'm more fit thanks to regular, not obsessive, exercise and eating more than just donuts, though they are still an important food group. Finally we make it to the perfect location and spread the blanket, unpacking the basket, and digging in.

"You know this summer has been really fun, all thanks to you so thanks Rea," I say when I swallow the contents in my mouth.

"Yeah it has, so thank you as well Ames." We laugh at out silliness.

"So summer's almost over, what are your plans after besides back to work?" I ask taking a sip of water.

"Well mainly work, I have a few business trips in the making so basically in and out."

"That's great. Maybe when you find the time, you can visit me in New York. I know it's not as nice as other big cities, but it's home. And we could have a great time," I say now listing all the amazing things there is to do.

"We'll see, hopefully I can find the time," she says biting her bottom lip. Now usually I find it sexy, but she looks a little nervous.

"Reagan? Are you okay? You seem a little distracted." She takes a deep breath and look me in the eyes.

"Amy, what are we?"

"What do you mean? We're fri-"

"No what are we Amy? Friends don't plan stuff like this, hanging around 24/7 and have an amazing time. Friends don't look at each other the way I look at you, or feel the way I feel about you. So again, Ames, what are we?"

"I-i-i I don't know w-what you mean. W-we are friends, great friends, and I don't want to lose you," I say avoided eye contact.

"Amy look at me," she says in a whisper. I slowly bring my eyes up to look into her's. "Amy." Is all she says before her lips crashes on my own. I freeze into pure shock and as she begins to pull away I kiss back putting more passion, more love, and more fire then in any other kiss I've had in my life. After a few moments air became necessary. _Damn oxygen._ We pull apart and just stare into each others eyes. I can see the honestly, the lust, and most importantly the love and I am beyond scared. I'm sure she can see all the same things including fear. I can't do this, I won't do this. Loving her is my greatest joy and greatest pain and I just... "Can't. I can't Reagan, I am so sorry," I say getting up, tears coming down my face. I grab my bike and race back down the trail. I peddle as fast as I could until I reached my house which wasn't too far. I race up to my room, throw myself on my bed, and cry my heart out. As much as I love Reagan, loving me doesn't do anyone any good.


	6. Chapter 6

I know I'm super late with uploading, but life has been kicking my butt. I am still mapping out the story, but I like where it is going. I seriously love you guys, and I know it's short, but expect more soon. Enjoy xoxoxo

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE IDEA :(

Chapter 6 Reagan's POV

I didn't know what emotion I should feel at the moment I watched Amy ride away, but I was feeling each and every emotion possible. I was feeling sad, confused, angry, heartbroken, and so many other emotions that left me frozen in place. When I finally snapped back into reality, I gathered everything from the picnic and rode straight to Amy's house for an explanation. I know I was reading all the signs right and I know I'm not crazy thinking that we could be us again. When we broke up, I was sadder then I ever remember being. Then I met someone, and we were happy for the most part, but the connection just wasn't as strong as I originally thought. So we went our separate ways, and we're friends. There were a few girls after her, but nothing pass a third date, and then one lated two months. Finding Amy again has been the best thing to ever happen to me and I can't lose that without understanding why. I finally make it to the house and seeing no one else was here, which I expected, I walked right in and jogged up to Amy's room. I took a deep breath before just walking in, forgoing knocking, and I find Amy sitting on her bed with her back against the headboard, knees to her chest with her head buried in her lap, and I can hear her crying. My heart instantly breaks for like the third time in under a hour because I never wanted to be the reason she cries. I close the door as quietly as I could before approaching the bed and sitting right beside her. I knew she knew it was me, and all should could do it seemed was place her head on my shoulder and curl into my side, still crying.

"Baby, talk to me please," I whispered against her hair.

"I'm scared," she gave the softest reply that I barely heard, but was able to detect.

"Of me? Of us? What are you afraid of Shrimps?" She sits up and turns to me, legs crossed, holding my hands in hers.

"I'm not good enough," she whispers. "I've spent so many years trying to find love, to find myself and I've come up empty, every time. I ruined every relationship I've ever had by just being apart of it. I ruined the best thing that ever happened to me because I wasn't ready and I couldn't give you what-"

"Wait, hold up. Me? What are you talking about Amy? You didn't ruin our relationship," I exclaim completely shocked at what I was hearing.

"But I did. That's why we broke up and you found someone new. I couldn't give you what you wanted then and I really don't know if I can now," she says fresh tears streaming down. I let go of her hand and pulled her closer to hug her to my body. She continued crying, holding on tight while I did the same. When she was finally reduced to sobs, I leaned back and look her in the eyes.

"I was scared, back then I was so scared. I felt insecure because I felt like you were choosing Karma, I felt that you would always choose Karma. And then when I heard that you were into guys too, I just freaked out. I had more competition then I ever wanted when it came to you. I didn't want to be humiliated like I did with my ex because I didn't think I could take that kind of pain again, especially from someone I cared about 100 times more than I ever cared about her. I loved her and she hurt me and I didn't know what to do with myself. Then, I met you and I don't know how but you became the most important person in my life and I didn't want to loose you. When I met Karma, I just couldn't help but think I would never fully have you. I ran the first chance I got because I just couldn't handle it at the time. When you showed up at my door step, my heart immediately started pounding. You looked so beautiful, but she was there and I felt so guilty. But when I heard you say you wanted to get back together, you don't know how badly I wanted to say yes. However, I knew you were running from Karma again. She continued to have this hold on you and you needed to get her out of your system before you could be with anyone else. You were running to all these people, including me to get her out of your head, out of you heart. I am honored that I was able to help you forget and love, but I couldn't be your rebound because I loved you too much to put either of us through that," I explained while she remained quiet thinking about what I was saying. "Amy, you have to know that I never stopped loving you. We were kids then, still trying to find our way in the world. I honestly think now we could be ready to move forward to the rest of our lives. We owe it to ourselves to give us another shot because you were never far from my thoughts over the years. I love you Amy and I want to be with you more than anything," I'm borderline begging at this point. I can't walk away from her without giving it all I had. She just stares at me for a few agonizing heart beats before moving a little closer. She cups my face in her soft manicured hands, caressing my face lovingly. My eyes close at the touch, raveling in the caress. I reopen them to find her smile at me, a few stray tears kissing her red puffy cheeks. She never looked more beautiful to me. Suddenly, she is kissing me with everything she has, showing me what she couldn't bare to say before now. I kiss back just as fiercely and when we finally pulled away, I felt like I could breathe again.

"I love you too Reagan."


	7. Chapter 7

Hey my loves! I bring a new chapter! Thank you so much for sticking with me and more to come like always! Love you guys xoxoxo

Chapter 7 Amy's POV

After talking some more, Reagan and I decided to give it another shot. It's been two weeks and things have been really good so far. Today I am going shopping with Lauren, who knows that Reagan and I are friends, but nothing more, and Karma, who knows nothing. It's not that I want to hide anything from her, I mean she's my best friend, but what I have is special and last time Karma got anywhere near it things went bad. However, I plan on telling her today because I want everyone to just get along without all the drama.

"So Karma, how's my favorite little person?" I greet as I finally pull off after she got into the front seat. From my understanding she's with the Liam's parents this weekend, which is a regular thing when Karma wants some free time. Don't get me wrong, she's a great mom and loves Katie very much, but when she can, she takes to downtime by passing baby girl off on me, Liam's parents, and sometimes Shane if he's nice enough.

"She's great. So where are we going? I really needed to get away for awhile," she says as she looks from Lauren, who's in the back, to me.

"Nothing elaborate. Just mall, meal, home to be honest. I need a few things and then I just wanna chill for awhile."

"Anything is good if it relieves me from mommy and homework duty for awhile." I saw Lauren roll her eyes through my rear view mirror, which made me chuckle. The rest of the way, we heard nothing, but faint music and Karma constantly talking and talking and what do you know talking some more. Her and Lauren argued for a second when Laur told her to shut the hell up, but before we know it we are at the mall.

"Sweet freedom," Lauren mumbles as she exited the car. As we walk through the mall, Lauren and I hang back for a sec at my request.

"So what is it you're not telling me Raudenfield?" she sasses like only she can.

"Karma doesn't know about Reagan," I whisper only loud enough for Lauren to hear.

"How can she not?! You guys have been hanging out nonstop since you saw her again. It's almost like you guys are dating," she chuckles at the thought. When I didn't join in and began to avoid eye contact, she grew suspicious.

"Amy?"

"Mmm?"

"Are you and Reagan dating again?"

"What?! That's crazy! Of course we're not... yeah we are," I answer back.

"You bitch! And you didn't tell me? How long Ames?" she looks pissed, but not as mad as I expected.

"Two weeks and yes I know I should have told you at least, but I'm telling you now. I didn't wanna jinx myself and the fact that Karma doesn't know is gonna cause even more of a blow up.

"Forget Karma for a sec. Does Shane know? Because if Shane knows before me, I'm gonna kick his ass, Reagan's, and then yours."

"No, he doesn't geez. And I think Reagan is telling him as we speak. We agreed that we would do it together. I didn't know how things would go, so I asked her if we could keep it to ourselves for awhile. She wasn't too happy, but she agreed for my comfort. I'm really happy Laur for the first time in awhile and I wanted you guys to be the first to know officially," I smile hesitantly at my sister.

"I should really punch you for not telling me sooner. But of course I'm happy for you Ames. I meant everything I said a couple of weeks ago. You deserve to be happy and feel loved by someone, and I am really glad it's Reagan." There I go with the damn squealing as I hug my sister excitedly for her support.

"What I miss?" I hear from behind me. I let go of Lauren and turn to see Karma there looking a little confused at the interaction we just had.

"Oh uhm, it's not important now. Let's go into that store," I suggest which thankful changed the conversation for the moment. We look around this cute little store that had some really nice stuff. As I am looking over a blue button up, I feel arms slip around my waist. I startle at the touch before realizing who it was based on their scent.

"Hey babe," she whispers in my ear, making me shutter.

"Rea? What are you doing here?" I ask while turning in her embrace, arms around her neck.

"Well, Shane wanted to come to get a present for Duke's birthday, so here we are. Shane is actually at the store next door. I saw you and decided to come see how everything went with telling the girls," she pecks my lips after explaining.

"Lauren was a little pissed, but happy for me. As for Karma, she doesn't know yet."

"I expected that from Lauren, but why doesn't Karma know yet? I thought you were gonna tell them at the same time," she says not chastising, just curious.

"Lauren was the easiest for now, but I will tell Karma today, I promise. So how's hanging with 'the guys'?" I say changing the subject.

"Well it's only Shane, thank God Duke had to work because I have no idea how I would've handled all the extra mushy shit. But things are going well so far. I've really missed Shane, and it's like falling back into old habits. Speaking of, I better get back. I'll see you later babe, and no worries if it doesn't happen today, we'll try another," she says with one last kiss before rushing off to find Shane.

"Amy?" I stop in my tracks and turn to find Karma looking at me completely confused.

"Hey Karma. Find something you like?" I try to play off nonchalantly.

"Was that.. it couldn't be. Was that Reagan I just saw kissing you?" she questioned.

"Oh, that, uhm yeah. Yeah it was. How do you think this shirt will look with this skirt? Edgy or too adorable?" I question, trying to change the subject entirely, holding up the two items together.

"Forget the clothes for a sec. When did this happen?" she asked folding her arms over her chest.

"A little over two weeks. What about the color? I think it's too light, maybe a shade darker will do."

"Amy, will you forget the damn clothes and talk to me! Why didn't I know about this?" she whisper-shout, clearly getting upset. I take a deep breath to calm myself before addressing the situation.

"This is why Karma. I know you and Reagan ended on a okay note, but it wasn't ideal when we broke up. Listen, I planned on telling you today, I just didn't know how to. Yes, Reagan and I are back together. We ran into each other at the beginning of summer at the store and went out that night, as friends, to catch up. We were just friends, until we decided to give it another shot. And I'm happy Karm, I'm really really happy and I need my best friend to be happy for me," I plead. Things are silent for awhile I see her give in just a little.

"I am happy for you Ames. I just wish you would've told me sooner. I want you to be happy, more than anything, I was just shocked is all,"she says in a way I hope is sincere. You can never really tell with her these days.

"Thank you Karma," I say before embracing her in a hug. The rest of the trip goes smoothly except The small amount of banter from Lauren and Karma. When we finally get home, I call my girlfriend right away.

"Hey babe."

"Hey Rea. So update is that Karma saw us kissing," I tell her right off the bat.

"Ooooh, how did she take it?" she says being sympathetic.

"Not too well at first, but overall good. I honestly think she needs a little time to process."

"I hope she does babe, for your sake. I would never want to come in between you guys again."

"Hey, things are different now and you could never. I love you and she's just gonna have to deal. Changing the subject, how was your day with Shane?" For the next few hours, I hear all about her day and I tell her about mine. Today overall was a pretty good day because I got to talk to the girl I love at the end of it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Reagan's POV

So Shane suggested a 'group hang' now that everyone knows that Shrimps and I are back together. I was all for it, but of course Amy was a little reluctant. I knew it had something to do with Karma and her seeing us together, not just kissing, but _being_ a couple. Today is the day that I have to suck it up and play nice for my baby's sake because I have to say, I may have agreed, but there is no telling how this will go. The last dinner we had together ended in Amy having a allergic reaction, Karma being highly territorial, and Amy and I almost breaking up. I can guarantee the latter NOT happening, but we'll just have to see about the rest. I let myself into Amy's house, seeing how she didn't answer when I rang the doorbell, but instead texted to just come in. I find it funny that this 'group hang' contains the same couples as the first one, but adding a baby to the mix.

"Ames? You ready babe?" I say slowly opening the door to my girlfriend's bedroom. There she stands in the mirror in only her matching purple lace bra and panty set, finishing her hair, looking beyond beautiful. She looks up at hearing my voice and smiles at me, which I couldn't help but return.

"Just about. I have to put my dress on and finish my makeup. Everyone knows I hate fancy places, and yet Liam and Karma insisted on a fucking fancy restaurant. I get they have money or whatever, but I would've been fine at Communal or even a freaking donut shop," she pouts in the cutest way.

"Well, Liam thought it would be a good idea to gather us all in a more 'public' setting in case something pops off, which it won't. I will be on my best behavior, I promise," I hold up my fingers indicating scouts honor. She just laughs and wraps her arms around my neck, giving me a proper hello. I in return cup her face in my hands, and put all of me in the kiss. When air became a necessity, I pull away, lips still brushing, but not touching.

"You look amazing Rea," she says looking at my outfit. I am wearing a black pencil skit with a black strapless top that comes to my mid-section, paired with red four inch heels and my trusty leather jacket.

"You look beautiful," I whisper in response.

"I'm not even dressed yet," she replies with a laugh.

"I know," I wink at her which brings about a smile, something I am happy to be the cause of. I would do anything to be the reason for that gorgeous smile for the rest of my life.

"Shut up! But thank you," she blushes, another joy of mine. I look at her and can't help my overflowing love for this woman.

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let me get dressed or we may not make the dinner."

"I am 1000% okay with that if that means no clothes are involved whatsoever," I flirt.

"Out," she says laughing. I go to the living room and watch a little television until she is ready to leave. I am however distracted by the ache to want to be with Amy, in every way possible. I want the intimacy, the forever, the happily ever after, the fairytale. I'm not naive to the fact that everything will be perfect, but I want it all... the good, the bad, for better, and for worse. I have yet to tell her that I live in New York, us 'parting' after the summer has never came up, we avoid it all together. I will tell her before the summer ends, but right now we are just happy right where we are, and I'm okay with just living in the here and now. Nothing else really matters for now, just us being together.

"Ready," I turn to face the voice of my angel. My eyes immediately grow dark at the sight and it takes everything in me not to pounce. There standing in front of me is Amy Raudenfeld, my gorgeous as fuck girlfriend, in a mid-thigh sleek black strapless dress with four inch heels that ascends are legs, which seems to go on for miles and miles. Her hair is spiraled curls encasing her beautiful face.

I stand from my place on the sofa and walk over, pulling her into a kissed filled with all that passion, lust, fire that we are both feeling right now. I pull back when there was no more oxygen and she chases my lips, which I can't help but smirk at. I peck her lips lightly and pull back once more, enjoying the frustrated whine that left her mouth.

"We have to go Amy," my voice is so airy at this point, but I'm trying to be strong here for both of our sakes. If I let my hormones take control, we would definitely be defiling the couch right now.

"But I don't wanna go," she says wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me once again, I let myself melt into the feeling of my lips against hers, until I regained control and disconnected our lips.

"If it was up to me, we would be naked and doing unholy things on every inch of this house." She moans at that. "But baby, we have to go because you're friends are waiting and we can't abandon them. Plus, I don't wanna rush you or me. When we do make love again, I wanna take my time with no interruptions and intrusions. I want to savor the taste of every inch of your body and you mine. I want to thoroughly hit every spot I remember that makes you crazy." I am seriously breathless and trying my best to hold it together as I talk. "Besides, I'm sure someone will be call-" Just then my phone rings and so does Amy's at the same time. She groans in frustration to my amusement. Shane's calling me and Lauren's calling her, we sigh and answer the phone together.

"Hello?" we answer in unison.

"Where the hell are you?" whisper-shouted Shane.

"We're leaving now. Calm down," I chuckle.

"Well hurry the hell up. I'm starving and Karma won't let us go in until you guys get here! I know you guys are probably fucking, but wrap it up and get here now so I can be fed dammit." I outright laughed at that statement. _Oh how I wish we were._

"We'll be there. Bye Shane," I hang up which happens to be the same time Amy got off the phone with Lauren.

"Bye Lauren," she turns to me. "Well apparently Karma is advocating for us all to be together before we go into the restaurant. We better go before Lauren or Shane kill her," she shakes her head at her friends before we grab our things to go. Thankfully the place isn't too far from the house, making it an easy journey to prevent the death of a redhead.

"Fucking finally! Karma let us in!" exclaims Shane as he sees us pull up. We greet everyone at the door before we all filed into the bougiest place I've ever seen, and I've worked for plenty back in my teen years. We are all seated at a reserved table near the back. I can't say I mind the isolation because seeing how most of the guest are stuck up rich people, I find solace in having only a few at my table.

"So how have you been Reagan? What are you doing now?" Liam asks to the glare of Karma. I roll my eyes at that before answering.

"I own a small record studio," I inform.

"That's cool. Who have you worked with?"

"I specialize in undiscovered talents. I have a pretty good lists, but more local names then mainstream right now. There may be a few people you may have heard though," I say then going into naming a few artists who are somewhat known.

"Oh, I love him, he's amazing," Karma gushes.

"Yeah, he's a great guy. They're all great people and I enjoy working with them." I smile at Amy who's just smiling back at me. _Oh, how I love that smile._ As we all engage in small talk, the waitress finally makes an appearance at the table. Everyone else orders seeing how they're used to places this extravagant, but Amy and I are still trying to figure out what the actual hell most of these dishes are. Giving up, I just order a thing of shrimp from myself and her seeing how she actually asked if they carried donuts and was disappointed when she found out they didn't.

"Oh, please make sure our order has nothing peanut oriented whatsoever," I add after a beat.

"Coming right up," she winked at me before walking away with a little too much sway to her hips. The others snicker as I roll my eyes. Everyone except my amazing girlfriend who I know can be insecure though she has nothing to worry about. I lean over to her, placing a soft but firm kiss on her pale lips. She smiles into it before deepening it, taking over with her tongue swiping at my bottom lip asking for permission. Access granted and the world around us just completely disappeared. We don't pull away until air becomes quite important. I can't help the smile on my face as we pull apart yet still share the same bubble of intimacy and love that surrounds us. That bubble is soon busted by the throat clearing right in front of us. We break eye contact before facing the intruder to our perfect moment. It's the waitress looking highly pissed like we forgot to tip.

"Here's your drinks," she snarls to the amusement of everyone sitting at the table. I smirk at her change of tone before deciding to have a little fun.

"Thanks. Do you need anything else babe?" I asked my girlfriend, making a point to be a little more touchy – feely then normal in public. I see the waitress particularly seething. Amy just shakes her head no, looking sorta confused. I just reach over and place a lingering kiss on her lips before facing the bimbo once again. "Thanks. That will be all," I send her away with a smirk. Once she stocks away the table burst into laughter aside from my very oblivious girlfriend. All jokes aside once everyone finally calms down, I turn to face the love of my life. "Amy? Baby, I love you. I love you and only you. You are the only one for me and I would be dumb as fuck to mess this up when I just got it back. Don't ever feel threatened by anyone because no matter how much people stare and flirt, I only have eyes for you. Okay?" She nods in affirmation before pulling me into a searing kiss that went right to my toes. When we finally came up from air, it was like we were the only two people at the table, in the room, in the building. Staring into her gorgeous green eyes all I saw was love, passion, and fire. I felt a shiver overtake my body as the lust in my own deep chocolate orbs ignited. I wanted her and I wanted her now, but unfortunately the mood was ruined by the cutest little cockblocker I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. Calling for her Auntie Amy, Katie was passed to her godmother, but not before we made a silent promise that tonight is the night we've both been waiting for. Dinner was served, by a new waiter I might add, and conversation flowed. There were moments were side glances and soft touches were exchanged between Amy and I, but they were all promises of what was yet to come. Hours after much sexual tension, we all parted ways in the promise of another group hang. Amy and I were gone with the quickest, no questions asked and no answers given. We were beyond impatient that it took Amy to calm me down in order to make it back to her house in one piece. When we finally got to the Raudenfeld home, I parked with the quickness and finesse of a girl in heat, I opened Amy's door and practically dragged her into the house. Right when she crosses the threshold, I close the door with her body pressed against the back of it. I kiss her hungrily like I've been without food for so long and now that I have it, I couldn't be happier. Her arms are around my neck, keeping me in place as I devouring the sweet moans as they leave her mouth. When it became a little too hard to breath, I moved my lips to here cheeks then to her neck where I imprinted a nice sized bruise on her collarbone. I start clawing at her zipper, trying to get her the fuck out of her dress. When I lift up my head from attacking her neck, I take in her beauty in slow motion. I take in her long stunning eyelashes that flutter, the swollen redness of her supple lips, the flush of her cheeks, the fall of her hair surrounding her shoulders, and the half lidded eyes that still has the power to make me go weak in the knees. She never looked more beautiful then her in this moment. She opens those eyes a little more and looks at me with the sweetest smile planted on her face.

"I love you," I whisper, still in awe of her beauty.

"I love you too." She kisses me softly, barely there, but I can still feel it tenfold. Things slow down from there from the light touch of lips to the soft caresses of unblemished skin. We are in no rush for this moment to end or for it to pass us by. I intertwine her hands and lead her up the stairs to her bedroom. We take our time in undressing each other to the tone of soft 'I love yous' and feather light touches. We take our time in make the experience one filled with pleasure, longing, passion, and love. Once our peaks were reached, we fell into a comfortable silence, basking in the after glow of the most beautiful moment I've experienced in a long time. My head goes back to the days of Amy in high school while I worked 10 different jobs just to get by. My head went to meeting Amy for the first time, the fights over Karma, the first time we made love, the breakup. It all came flooding back and I couldn't help but smile. The way things ended was far from ideal, but it all brought me back to Amy, back to the love of my life.

"Hey. Where are you right now?" I hear a quiet whisper to my right side. I look down at my beautiful girlfriend, interlace our fingers, and smile.

"I'm right where I'm meant to be." She smiles before leaning up to place a soft chaste kiss on my lips. _Yeah, wherever she is, that's where I'm meant to be._


	9. Chapter 9

I can't keep apologizing because I will forever be sorry! Things were tough for a while there, but some things are now looking up for little old me. I love the continued support and concern for those who messaged me. I am forever grateful that you guys like what I do almost as much as I do. My endless appreciating to each and every one of you xoxoxo

Chapter 9 Amy's POV

That night was beyond perfect. Basking in the after glow, sharing smiles, soft kisses, feather light caresses, and light conversation, I was in my own personal heaven. Days later, I was knocked back to reality with a phone call from my job, confirming my start date. In just a week, I return to New York, a world of endless possibilities, a world where my dreams await, a world without Reagan. This has been the best summer of my life, and I don't want it to end... ever. Today I am shopping with Karma for her and Liam's second wedding anniversary. They're throwing a party in their honor with their friends and family. Lauren is to join us later when she gets off work.

"I don't know what to do Karm. I mean, I just found her again and the last thing I want to do is lose her," I confess.

"Have you told her any of this?"

"No, I've been kind of avoiding this conversation for as long as possible. I have this amazing opportunity and I feel like I'm being forced to choose between my love of music/film and the love of my life. I leave two days after your anniversary party and as excited as I am, I don't want this summer to end. I love Reagan and I want a lifetime with her."

"Maybe she'll chose to go with you. She has a pretty stable following from what I've seen. I'm sure she will be able to work just about anywhere."

"I can't just ask her to give up her life for us to be together. I know that we could both make that sacrifice, but I don't want either of us to resent each other or ourselves for giving up our dreams. We haven't even talked about what happens when summer ends," I sigh sadly at my best friend.

"Well, there's your answer Ames. You guys have to actually talk everything through before you can make these types of decisions."

"Easier said than done, Karms."

"When Liam and I got pregnant, we didn't have a clue of what to do. We fought and fought until we sat down and talked everything out. When you really love someone, you will figure it out at any cost. Yeah, we made some questionable decisions, but I will never regret the choices I made for myself and my family. Talk to her Amy," she encouraged. I thought long and hard about what my best friend just said.

"Thanks Karma. I don't know what I would do without you," I hug my platonic soulmate.

"Without me, your life would suck." We laugh at my expense as we continued our shopping trip which not long after included Lauren. After hours of picking over dresses and accessories, we left the mall to go our separate ways. I had a long night of thinking ahead of me and I was beyond anxious about my future.

RARA

Reagan's POV

Amy has been so distant lately and I don't know what to do. Today we are going to Karma and Liam's wedding anniversary celebration, which come to think of it, I don't know anyone who celebrates just two years of marriage. It's not really a milestone, but Amy explained that they eloped on their wedding day when they found out Karma was pregnant. On their first anniversary, Karma's dad had a heart attack, so now they want to celebrate with everyone they love. As I approach Amy's door, I am greeted by the beautiful smile of my one true love. She looks gorgeous in her indigo colored strapless dress with black four inch heels and her hair in spiraled curls. I can't help, but drink her in, every last inch of her.

"You look breathtaking Amy," I breathe out in pure awe.

"Thanks Rea. You don't look so bad yourself," she replies with a faint blush. I'm in my signature color, a deep violet off the shoulder thigh high dress with my black heeled ankle boots. No leather jacket because it's hot as hell, and my hair is in a distinctive looking bun with spirals framing my face.

"Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah, let me just grab my purse and their gift and I'm set," she informs, rushing towards the living room. I wait patiently by the front door, just drinking up the scene. In a few weeks, I will be back home and surprisingly missing this place. It's not that I hate coming home to Texas, it just didn't feel like home anymore. It was then I realized that home was never the place I dwelled, but the person I was with. I still haven't told Amy that I am too New York bound at the end of the summer. As a matter of fact, I don't even know when she will be heading back. I have about another two weeks here before I catch my flight. I know that we've both been avoiding the inevitable, not talking about the summer ending. I just didn't know how to bring it up that just because the summer is ending, doesn't mean that we will.

"Rea?" I startle a little, lost in thought.

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready to head out. Are you okay? I lost you for a minute," she says with a concerned expression lighting up her face.

"You could never lose me. I'm fine babe, let's get going," I smile softly at her. She pecks my lips sweetly and we head out to the party. I've never really been to a party of this nature. All the parties I've been to I was either spinning or getting wasted with my friends. Of course, there were the occasions where I was a cater waitress for some of the stuck-up people at this party now. Safe to say, I don't really fit in with this crowd, but I will try… for Amy.

"Amy! Reagan! I'm so glad ya'll made it," came an outburst from a tipsy Karma. Seems girly has been pregaming before the party started.

"Karma, are you okay?" I ask out of concern.

"Totally, totally. Buffet's over there, drinks over by the bar, and the music sucks just a little, but they will take requests. Right now, champagne is circling around this place, but the stronger stuff is at that awesomely well stocked bar. Lauren and Theo aren't here yet because… I don't know why. Shane and Duke are somewhere sucking face. And Liam… well I have no idea where he is. Eat, drink, enjoy. Okay bye!" she rambled out in one breath and then walked away. Standing there shocked at what the hell just happened, Amy and I shared a look before bursting with laughter.

"Wow."

"Yeah," I say as our laughter dies down.

"I know she's not really fond of Liam's family, but I don't think getting shitfaced in front of all these people from his company is wise."

"I do not, but hopefully it all works out." I look around the room and sure enough Shane and Duke are off in the corner, being all lovey dovey.

"Hey Ames?"

"Yeah Rea?"

"Let's go to the buffet table, I think I spotted some jumbo shrimp," I wink as she drags us to the food. For the next hour or so, we mingle among the crowd of artists, friends, and rich annoying snobs. I must say, I had fun despite the latter. Suddenly, things slowed down a bit and couples were filling the dance floor.

"May I have this dance?"

"Yes, you may," Amy smiles up at me while taking my offered hand. Dancing close and holding on tight, we swayed to the sweet sounds of a slow jam.

"I never want this moment to end," Amy whispers into my ear.

"I hope it will. I love you Amy."

"I love you too Reagan," she says before leaning in for our first real kiss all day and it was like always… magical.


End file.
